spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mintberry Crunch/Quotes
This page lists all notable quotes voiced out by Mintberry Crunch (Bradley Biggle) in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Overview Compared to his adopted sister Henrietta, Mintberry Crunch is more enthusiastic, and more childish, his quotes mainly revolves his abilities regarding mint and berries, and often delivers positive comments to allies. However, he does have different opinions about people, apart from his quotes going against the enemies, he also dislikes his sister Henrietta, often calling her fat. In response, she refers him as immature and unbearable. Field/Story * "It is I - your old pal, Mintberry Crunch! I picked up your distress call from the berry mines of my home planet. I've come to offer my assistance." * "The mystery of the missing camp counselors. Fear not. Mintberry Crunch is on the job!" * "Oh no! My powers of mint and berry aren't strong enough to freshen an ass of that size." * "My alien powers have little effect on the enemy. I must be weak from my intergalactic travels. Your planet calls it...jet lag." * "He's right. No matter how dire the situation, the final girl in a horror movie always wins. That's it. If we can find a way to harness the power of the final girl. Then we can defeat the monsters." * "Leave this place. We shall settle our differences another time." * "I'm busy right now helping my friends save this counselor so their summer camp won't be shut down." * Attacked ** "I'd rather you didn't!" ** "Quit it!" ** "I didn't travel halfway across the galaxy to be treated like this." * Farted on ** "That was a bad one." ** "You could use some minty freshness!" ** "Your super power sure is stinky." ** "Your farts are... otherworldly." Battle * Selected ** "Crunch time!" ** "SHABLAGOO!" * Battle start ** "Fair warning! I'm armed with both mint and berry." ** "Bad news, bad guys! Mintberry Crunch is here!" ** "Mintberry CRUNCH!" ** "BERRY FIGHT!" * Battle start, first battle against Monsters ** "Stand back, super friends. I'll handle this!" * Battle start, versus the Zarganor, second phase ** "I'm really sorry, guys. That alien is a super big asshole." * During Bring The Crunch ** "You wanna know the best thing about Kokujon? No school." ** "How's my miserable sister lately? Not that I care!" ** "Call on me anytime you need me to berry someone!" * Turn start ** "It's Mintberry Crunch!" ** "Here comes a crunch that really satisfies!" ** "Bringin' the mint!" ** "Here comes that mintberry justice bad guys crave!" ** "I'm going to berry you, villains!" ** "And now, to freshen things up with the intense flavor of mint!" ** "It's true what they say: Breakfast really is the most important meal of the day!" ** "Who wants a taste of my sweet berry?" ** "Shablagoo, evildoers!" ** "OK, what now?" ** "Bringing the CRUNCH!" * Turn start, round 1, first battle against Monsters ** "All right, time for a FLAVOR BLAST!" * Turn start versus City Ninjas ** "I know your people don't traditionally enjoy cereal, so... Die!" * Turn start versus Crooked Cops ** "Earth police have no jurisdiction over... Mintberry Crunch!" * Turn start versus Raisins Girls ** "Breakfast is served, vixens!" * Turn start versus Rednecks ** "Breakfast is served, bigots!" * Turn start versus Sixth Graders ** "Here comes another painful learning experience!" * Turn start versus Spontaneous Bootay ** "We have to get out of the crush zone!" * Self and ally turn start, versus Spontaneous Bootay ** "If she catches us, we will be...berry...dead." ** "We're sitting ducks out here, you guys. Let's move it!" * Ally turn start versus Spontaneous Bootay ** "We have to hurry!" ** "Make for the shed! That thing's too much for us!" ** "Butthole, whatever you did to her, she's really pissed!" * Final Girl New Kid turn start ** "What other Final Girl tricks you got, New Kid?" * Enemy turn start, round 1, first battle against Monsters ** "You're protected by Mint, New Kid. And that dumb monster is covered in Berry!" * Idle ** "Mintberry Crunch is fortified with eight essential space minerals!" ** "It's so weird being back on Earth. I can't believe you guys only have one sun!" ** "I can't stay crunchy forever you guys. Let's go!" * Using Mint Launch ** "Minty fresh!" ** "Mint up!" ** "Be right back!" ** "Prepare for crunch!" ** "Burst of MINT!" * After using Mint Launch ** "I declare you: Minted!" ** "Go forth in mint, friends." ** "Mint is for good guys." * After using Mint Launch on Henrietta ** "Look, sister! Even you smell minty fresh now!" * After using Berry Land ** "The tingle is how you know it's working!" ** "Now you smell like berry, Which is a huge improvement!" ** "Have you accepted mint and berry into your life?" ** "Covered in berry flavor!" * After using Berry Land and Flavor Burst ** "Now you smell like berry! You're welcome!" * After using Berry Land, Flavor Burst, and Bringing the Crunch ** "Now that's a satisfying crunch!" * After using Berry Land and Bringing the Crunch ** "How d'ya like them berries?" * After using Berry Blast ** "I like my bad guys berried!" * After using Berry Blast and Flavor Burst and Minted ally attacked by Berried enemy ** "I love it when mint and berry come together!" * Using Flavor Burst ** "By the power of mint...and berry!" ** "All right, time for a flavor blast!" ** "Deliciousness, hear my call!" ** "Here comes...the flavor!" * After using Flavor Burst ** "You're berry welcome!" * Ultimate ready for the first time ** "And now, witness the true power of mint and berry!" * After self or ally attacking Crooked Cop ** "I sentence you to... intense berry flavor!" * After self or ally attacking Raisins Girl ** "Zingy Tingy Wings are no match for a satisfying berry crunch!" * After Captain Diabetes attacking ** "Captain Diabetes is not messing around!" * After Fastpass using Hit and Run ** "No villain is safe from Fastpass!" * After Henrietta using Cigarette Burn ** "Ugh, second-hand smoke...!" * After Henrietta using Satanic Seal on Mintberry Crunch ** "Wow, I didn't know you cared." * After Henrietta using Baleful Blessing on Mintberry Crunch ** "You're being nice...Are you possessed by a Zarganor?" * After Mosquito using Skeeter Swarm ** "Yucky!" * After Mosquito using Zika Rush ** "That's definitely unsanitary!" * After Mosquito using Pandemic Pestilence ** "This planet would be a lot better without all the bugs." * After Mysterion using Dark Whisper" ** "Kinda dark!" * New Kid attacking ** "Blow 'em away, Butthole!" * After New Kid using Hammer Bomb ** "That's got some explosive effects!" * After Professor Chaos using Chaos Confuse-O-Tron ** "Hah! Outsmarted again!" * After Professor Chaos using Chaos Minion ** "I love a strong worker!" * After Super Craig using Shining Hate Finger ** "Rude!" * After Super Craig using Omega Crush Extra ** "Super Craig is surprisingly sprightly!" * Enemy revived by haunted dirt, Bring the Crunch ** "OK, we need to stop killing these guys on the haunted dirt!" * Attacked ** "You brutes have no appreciation for quality breakfast food!" ** "Mintberry Crunch definitely did not almost pee his pants!" ** "Breakfast deserves more respect!" ** "I bet we could hash this out over a nice, refreshing bowl of cereal." ** "Why do you hate breakfast?" ** "On my home planet you'd get 10 years in the berry mines for that!" ** "Mintberry Crunch will endure your earthly torments!" ** "Adversity is easy to face on a full stomach!" * Attacked by Chaos Kid ** "Chaos will never defeat the crunch!" * Attacked by Milk Spawn, first phase ** "Nice try, but I'm still crunchy!" * Attacked by Raisins Girl ** "Now I reek of vanilla lotion!" * Targeted by Milky Discharge ** "I've got that not-so-refreshing feeling!" * Ally attacked ** "Dastardly!" * Minted ally attacked by Berried enemy ** "Sorry evildoers! Mint is too strong for you!" ** "Good old damage-absorbing mint!" ** "Good old mint, the bane of Berried enemies!" ** "Mint to the rescue!" ** "Mint and berry combine to CRUNCH out damage!" * Fastpass attacked ** "Uh-oh. You shouldn't make Fastpass angry!" * New Kid attacked ** "Even my mint isn't powerful enough to mask the New Kid's stench." * New Kid attacked by Milk Spawn, second phase ** "C'mon, guys! We have to defeat Butthole's Kryptonite!" * Final Girl New Kid attacked ** "I've seen a lot of movies, and you probably shouldn't mess with the Final Girl!" * Professor Chaos defeated ** "Sleep well, sweet professor!" * Hemorrhaging inflicted to enemy and enemy Hemorrhaging ** "It's tough to stay crunchy with everyone bleeding all over." ** "You've heard "don't stand in the fire"? Well, same for saw blades!" ** "All this blood is making Mintberry Crunch queasy." * Victory ** "Let's celebrate with a nice bowl of cereal!" ** "Ah, the refreshing smell of victory!" ** "You guys really brought the crunch! I'm so proud!" * Victory against Chaos Kids ** "Chaos will never defeat breakfast!" * Victory against Crooked Cops ** "Authority figures are no match for... the crunch!" * Victory against Raisins Girls ** "That's what you get for not serving breakfast 24 hours!" * Victory against Rednecks ** "Those idle workers should be happy we gave them an activity!" * Victory against Spontaneous Bootay ** "Hurrah! We made it!" * Victory against the Zarganor ** "SHABLAGOO!" * Dialogue ** With The Coon, The Coon attacked, To Catch a Coon *** The Coon: "Wow, Mitch is pretty tough, huh guys?" Mintberry Crunch: "F-you, Coon!" *** The Coon: "Dammit, I didn't kidnap ButtLord's parents!" / "I'm just a bystander here!" Mintberry Crunch: "Do I look like a Zarganor? Come on, dude." / "Hey, I wasn't born yesterday, or even on Earth." ** With counselor, ally turn start versus the Zarganor, first phase *** Counselor: "Why is this happening?" Mintberry Crunch: "Stay calm, ma'am!" ** With Fastpass, Fastpass turn start versus the Zarganor, second phase *** Fastpass: "Crunch, how the hell are we gonna defeat this guy?" Mintberry Crunch: "Just keep beating on him and leave the minting to me!" ** With Fastpass, Monsters, and Professor Chaos, second wave of Monsters, Final Girl tutorial battle *** Monster: "Get outta here, kids!" Other monster: "You don't belong here! Rarr!" Fastpass: "Hmm, something's a little off with these monsters." Mintberry Crunch: "Let's get 'em!" Professor Chaos: "You guys are crazy!" ** With Fastpass, after using Mint Launch *** Mintberry Crunch: "I declare you: Minted!" Fastpass: "There he goes!" / "See you soon, space hero!" ** With Henrietta, Henrietta turn start *** Mintberry Crunch: "Get out of the way! It's my fat sister's turn!" Henrietta: "Wow, real mature." ** With Henrietta, after using Mint Launch *** Mintberry Crunch: "Look, sister! Even you smell minty fresh now!" Henrietta: "Don't even talk to me." ** With Henrietta, after using Berry Land *** Mintberry Crunch: "That's what you get for not being...Berry nice." Henrietta: "I hate you." ** With Henrietta, after using Berry Land and Bringing the Crunch *** Mintberry Crunch: "How d'ya like them berries?" Henrietta: "Oh my god, shut up." ** With Henrietta, after using Bringing the Crunch *** Mintberry Crunch: "Now that's a satisfying crunch!" Henrietta: "Oh, puke." *** Mintberry Crunch: "Now that's a satisfying crunch, friends!" Henrietta: "God, you're really into yourself." ** With Henrietta, after Henrietta using Cigarette Burn *** Mintberry Crunch: "Wait until I tell mom I saw you smoking!" / "You're just lucky she didn't sit on you!" Henrietta: "I hate you." ** With Henrietta, after Henrietta using Satanic Seal or Baleful Blessing *** Mintberry Crunch: "Hey, maybe pray to Satan for a trim figure and better attitude!" Henrietta: "Don't even talk to me." ** With Monster, Monster turn start *** Monster: "I got a hankerin' for child flesh!" Mintberry Crunch: "How about a nice bowl of cereal?" ** With Monster, after Monster using Monster Cut *** Monster: "I'm gonna grind you into a fine meal." Mintberry Crunch: "Why have a meal when you can have MINT!" ** With Professor Chaos, Professor Chaos turn start versus Milk Spawn, first phase *** Professor Chaos: "I'm definitely gonna have nightmares about milk monsters, you guys!" Mintberry Crunch: "Join the club." ** With Professor Chaos, after using Mint Launch, Bring the Crunch *** Mintberry Crunch: "I declare you: Minted!" Professor Chaos: "You know what would make this more impressive? Lightning!" / "Now where'd he go?" ** With Professor Chaos, Minted New Kid attacked by Berried enemy, round 1, first battle against Monsters *** Mintberry Crunch: "Hah! When a Berry enemy attacks a friend with Mint, they do no damage!" Professor Chaos: "Thank goodness!" ** With the Zarganor, Zarganor turn start *** Zarganor: "This is a nice planet, Crunch. It'd be a shame if it were de-atmosphered." Mintberry Crunch: "You monster!" *** Zarganor: "The longer this takes, the soggier you're gonna get, Crunch!" Mintberry Crunch: "Never!" ** With the Zarganor, the Zarganor using Milk Spawn, second phase *** Zarganor: "And now...a special nightmare, just for you!" Mintberry Crunch: "Maybe we should just talk this out over a refreshing bowl of cereal?" ** With the Zarganor, Doctor Timothy using Nocturnal Eruption *** Zarganor: "I'm gonna eat you up, Crunch! I brought a big bowl and everything." Mintberry Crunch: "No bowl can hold Mintberry Crunch!" ** With the Zarganor, the Zarganor defeated, first phase *** Zarganor: "Damn you, Crunch, and your meddling friends!" Mintberry Crunch: "I'm gonna take you back home with me, Zarganor. In chains." Zarganor: "Never, Crunch!" Trivia * Mintberry Crunch is the only playable character who does not have any exclusive quotes when he is ungrounded by the New Kid during The Chaos Gambit or when he fights against Human Kite and the Coon during Farts of Future Past. Category:Quotes Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:Lists Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole